gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA V
*''The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Grand Theft Auto V. '' *''For a list of Myths, see GTA Myths Wiki.'' ---- This page holds information regarding secrets and easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto V. Easter Eggs *In the mission Prologue, underneath the train bridge the gang passes in the SUV, there is a frozen creek. Frozen under the ice is an alien. *In the mission Predator, Michael must use a sniper rifle fitted with a thermal scope to find the O'Neil Brothers in the woods at night. If the player zooms in on the thermal heat dot on the bottom right, it appears to be a Bigfoot standing still. Shooting it does nothing and it abruptly disappears after a few seconds. *Off the northern coast of Paleto, underwater, there is a large sunken flying saucer with sea plants growing on it. It can be reached via Submarine. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a juice stand with a big orange ball attached to the top. Shooting or walking into this ball will cause it to detactch and roll off down the hill. *Between 23:00 and 0:00, a female ghost appears on the eastern peak of Mount Gordo. The ghost doesn't move or take damage, and will not react to the player being present or shooting it. While the ghost is present, the word "JOCK" is written in blood on the rock where the ghost stands. The ghost fades away if the player gets too close, but the bloody writing will stay. Investigating online reveals that the ghost is Jock Cranley's wife, possibly murdered by him. *When using a computer, the mouse cursor has its middle finger pointing up, instead of its index finger, appearing to give the player the finger. *The passenger jets that take off and land are actually vehicles, if the player follows one as it lands and waits until it stops, they can then enter and fly it; it is not storable in any hangar unfortunately. The name is just "Jet". *If you access your phone ingame and dial; 948-555-0100 you will hear the dial up internet sound. This is also the number you call ZiT in GTA IV. References to other games, people, or movies *In Chamberlain Hills, there is graffiti that reads "Welcome Back - We missed you last time", probably welcoming players back to San Andreas. *In Trevor's Trailer at 0:55, the number on the locomotive reads "LS2004". It is possibly a nod to when Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *In the first trailer, there is a number on the curb of a house for sale that says "2405". This is likely a reference to the birthday of the Houser brothers, who were both born on the 24th of May. *The Los Santos Country Club was estabilished in 1992, a nod to the year of the setting of GTA San Andreas. *There are numerous billboards scattered around the game for the TV Show "Rehab Island". The commercial for the TV shows can also be found on TV. The logo in the middle looks similar to the logo from the game "Dead Island", with a marijuana leaf replacing the palm tree. *The San Andreas Flight School was established in 2004, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *The Elysian Fields Freeway in the game is a reference to the Elysian Fields Co. and housing development from L.A. Noire. *There are two roads in Sandy Shores referencing Red Dead Redemption, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. Algonquin Boulevard, a nod to the Algonquin borough of Liberty City, cuts through both. *On the eastern side of the Del Perro Pier a piece of graffiti can be found reading 'Nothing to see here - groove along' accompanied by a small illustration of a smiling face. This may be a reference to a similar sign in Grand Theft Auto III. *Floyd's apartment, first Trevor's safehouse in Los Santos, is modeled upon Melanie's apartment from the movie "Jackie Brown" by Quentin Tarantino. Even the pictures on the kitchen's pillar are very similar to those from the movie. *Leonora Johnson's murder is a clear reference to the Black Dahlia murder: the victim, Elizabeth Short, was found murdered and severly mutilated on January 15, 1947 in Leimert Park, Los Angeles. Some of her wounds, like cuts on her breasts and portions of flesh removed, are similar to Leonora's. *There is a customized JB 700 with Machine Guns, Spikes and a Seat Launcher in one of Devin Weston's Car jobs. This is a reference to the movie from the James Bond's series, Goldfinger. (1964) *If you go to the clothing store near Trevor's house, there is a jacket called "Champagne Driver Blouson," which has a crab on the back. This is a reference to the movie "Drive," as the main character wore the same jacket, with the only difference being is that there was a scorpion on the back. *One of the lines Michael will say after parking a car inside the garage of the mansion is "Daddy's back, you bitches." This is the same line Dave Bosoy says at the very beginning of GTA IV. *If you go to to Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, you will see a drug deal that has gone bad. If you go down a small slope, you will see a guy on the ground telling you to "stay away from the case." If you grab the case (which grants you $25,000), he still state that you are a dead man. This is a reference to the movie "No Country for Old Men," as one of the protagonists stumbles upon a drug deal gone bad and a case which contains $2,000,000. When the protagonist finds and takes the money, he discovers that a hitman (as well as the police and cartel) are out to recover the money. *If you go to Sub Urban, you are able to buy a Hawaiian shirt similar to the one Max Payne wears in Max Payne 3, which is another game created by Rockstar. *In the first heist, Lester refers to an Eastern-European man living in Liberty City who went quiet. This could either mean that Niko has given up his life of crime to live a normal peaceful one, or that he is dead (It's more likely that after the ending of GTA IV Niko had no more problems, he had made a good life). *Jimmy appears to be viewing Niko Bellic's LifeInvader page while sitting at the dining table in his house. *In one of the discount stores, you can find a red jacket named "Overlooked red blouson", which is the jacket worn by Jack Torrance in the movie The Shining. The hotel where the Torrance family stays in the movie is also called "The overlook hotel". *In the mission Vinewood Souvienirs - Wille, if you go the cellar of the target building you can find the arcade machine QUB3D from GTA IV. *Lester owns a poster depicting a flying saucer and the phrase "Accept the truth", a reference to Fox Mulder's "I want to believe" poster in X-Files. *In the Tuner section of the available wheels in Los Santos Customs , there is a design called Fujiwara - a clear nod to the Initial D manga/anime . *There is a billboard of Toni, a woman who was the DJ of several radio stations in the 3D era. Adult Humor *In the Los Santos Country Club, there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards". *"69" is graffitied on the back of the Vinewood Sign. *The name of the shop Liquor Ace sounds like "lick her ass" when said aloud. *The Lifeinvader commercial suggests that the Lifeinvader tablet can be used as a flashlight. *The two tires used as the Tire Nutz logo line up with a silo behind them to form male genitals from a certain angle. *GTA V has 69 storyline missions. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a house (near the runaway bride's home) with a garden gnome leaning forward with his pants down, as if he is ready for anal sex. *In Michael's bedroom, theres a "kama sutra" book on the night table. Gallery xt7nP4d.jpg|Billboard of DJ Toni DriveEasterEgg.jpg|Drive Easter Egg YLfaffb.png|No Country for Old Men Easter Egg Location Max Payne 3 Easter Egg.png|Max Payne 3 Easter Egg DSC 0758.JPG|QUB3D from GTA IV Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs Category:GTA V